Rigbaby
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: Tambry calls Rigby old by accident so he buys a special cream to make him younger but it ends up making him to young.


Hey everyone I wanted to make a story about my oc's Tambry and Lucas hope you guys enjoy.

It all started when Tambry and Rigby are playing video games in the living room. Rigby lost to Tambry when his character died.

"Augh, I lost the game!"

"Ohhhhh ha ha in your face I win again!" Tambry shouted.

"Augh Why is this so hard?" Rigby shouted.

"Dad its okay if it's hard for you video games isn't like what they used to be back in your day."

"Yeah I...wait what do you mean back in my day?" Rigby asked.

"No not like that dad it's just you know game are different from a long time ago." She said.

"So you're calling me old!" Rigby said.

"No I um...would you look at the time I gotta meet Lucas at the Cheezer's see'ya later love you bye." Tambry said.

Then she hurried to the door and left.

"Stupid!" She said while face palming (A/N: She's calling herself stupid not Rigby)

Then Rigby just sat on the couch talking to him.

"I'm not that old am I? I mean I guess I've been more tired lately. And sure sometime I like to blend my food. (Worried tone) And yesterday I found a gray hair Oh my god I am old. Next thing I know I'm in a retirement home complaining about how my kids don't visit me and saying things like YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS!" Rigby said to himself.

"Maybe some TV to take my mind of my oldness." Rigby said in a depressed tone.

Then an advertisement on the TV comes on and it shows a tall man young man in a gray suit.

"Hey you!" The man said.

"Me?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah you do you feel old?" He asked.

"Yes" Rigby replied.

"Do you have gray hair?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have kids that call you old?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well then look no farther cause this is the thing for you!" The man said.

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"It's Al's all natural Youth cream formula making anyone to look young in seconds!" He said.

"Whoa how does it work?" Rigby asked.

"You're probably wondering how it works!" He said.

"Whoa...he's goooood!" Rigby said.

"Yes, yes I am good." The man said.

Rigby's face: O_O

"Anyway all you need to do is apply the face mostly around the eyes and mouth, and in seconds you shall see results take my word for it I'm not just a supporter I'm also a happy customer." The man said.

Then the man showed up a picture of a very old weak looking man that looks at about the age of 90. But when he put on the youth cream, he became 20 years old and handsome.

"Whoa" Rigby said.

"Call this number! 1-800-Youth cream. Side affects may include: Itching, Burning, oozing, and becoming to young CALL TODAY!" The Man said.

"Whoa...I'm totally calling." Rigby said.

Then Rigby picked up the phone and called the number and made his order.

"Your Cream will be there shortly." The man on the phone said.

"Yeah it better be." Rigby said.

_Ding Dong!_

Then Rigby answered the door to see a mail man with the cream.

"Whoa that was quick." Rigby said.

Then Rigby opened the box to see what he had wanted.

"Time to test this bad boy." Rigby said to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()

"You called your dad old?"

"No, it was by accident I don't think he's old I was being sarcastic" Tambry said.

"Whatever what are you gonna do about it?" Lucas asked.

"I bought him a grilled cheese sandwich so he would forget it." Tambry said.

"So your gonna buy your dad's forgiveness." Lucas asked.

"Yeah pretty much...Anyway sees ya." Tambry said.

"Bye." Lucas said.

Then Tambry entered her house to see it empty.

"Hello...hello...dad! Sorry about earlier...I got you a grilled cheese sandwich!" Tambry yelled.

Then see looked around the house. Then in the living room she saw a raccoon baby on floor cooing. He was a little chubby, wearing a diaper, and had a single front tooth sticking out. Tambry stared at the baby in awed.

"Hey little guy, how did you get here?" Tambry asked him.

"Mom! Are you babysitting or something?!" Tambry yelled. (A/N: Nat's her brother)

"Well I can't just leave you in the hallway." She said.

Then she picks up the baby, and took him to the kitchen. While the baby was babbling, she saw a note on the refrigerator.

"What's this?" Tambry asked herself.

_Dear Tambry,_

_Took Nat to the dentist_

_Be back in a few hours_

_You'll stay here with your dad_

_Love mom_

"But where is dad?" She asked herself.

Then she walked to the living room and found a package on the floor and picked it up with one hand since she got the baby in the other hand.

"Al's all natural Youth cream formula?" Tambry said to herself.

"Wait. No dad, random baby, Youth cream, baby's a raccoon...Dad's turned into a baby!" She yelled.

Then see pulled out her phone and dialed someone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked on the other line.

"MY DAD TURN INTO A FREAKING BABY YOU NEED TO MEET ME AT THE PARK NOW!" Tambry scream."Oh and bring diapers."

Then she hung up the phone quickly.

"...What?" Lucas asked himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What took you so long?"

"My dad had to drive me." Lucas said.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"This is wrong." Tambry said.

Then she showed them baby Rigby and he was drooling.

"So your brother's having a play date?" Lucas asked.

"No this is my dad!" She said.

"What makes you think it's Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Because I found this." Tambry said.

Then she showed his the bottle of "Al's all natural youth cream formula" and knew it was him.

"We gotta get Skips." Mordecai said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Skip's house, Skips was checking out baby Rigby who was lying down on a table. Skips poked baby Rigby in the tummy and he giggled.

"Hmmm...yeah that's definitely Rigby." Skips said.

"Yeah we know but how do we change him back?" Mordecai asked.

"Did he use Al's all natural youth cream formula?" Skips asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Well don't worry I can make an antidote but I need to go and get the ingredients so you guys have to watch him." Skips said.

"No problem. Please just make the antidote. I don't want him to be a baby forever." Tambry said.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back but don't let him out of your sight." Skips said.

Then the others left his house and Tambry was carried baby Rigby. They made it to Pops house.

"Well this shouldn't be so hard right." Tambry said.

"Yeah piece of cake." Mordecai said.

Then baby Rigby started crying.

"More like a piece a pie." Tambry said.

"Okay what do we do?" Lucas asked.

"Relax he's probably just hungry." Mordecai said.

"Did you bring any food?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I stopped at the store here." She said as she handed him baby food.

Then Mordecai feed baby Rigby the baby mush. He made a small mess but they clean it up. But after he was done feed him, he started crying again.

"Oh no what's wrong with him?" Lucas shouted.

"Um...babies need to be burped so maybe Mordecai should burp him." Tambry said.

"Alright." Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai began to pat his best friend on the back. Mordecai felt really awkward and as he was patting baby Rigby on the back. Then baby Rigby let out a big burp and then he threw up all over Mordecai's cheek and shoulder.

"Aw sick!" Mordecai yelled.

Then the kids including baby Rigby were laughing to his reaction.

"Oh so you think it's so funny?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"Pretty much." Tambry said.

"This is disgusting." Mordecai said.

He started to clean the vomit up with a towel. Then baby Rigby started crying again.

"What do we do know?" Tambry asked.

"I think he used it if you catch my drift." Lucas said.

"I'll check his diaper." Tambry said.

Then Tambry picked up her dad and sniffed his diaper. Then after she smelled it, her eyes widened and she dropped her jaw to make a disgusted look and just stood there with the same expression as she held him.

"Tambry?" Lucas asked." Hello Tams you okay?"

Then Lucas took baby Rigby out of her arms and when he was out of her hands she passed out.

"Tambry are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Stinks... really... bad." She said.

"Well all we gotta do is change his diaper I mean seriously how hard can that is." Lucas said.

**2 hours later...**

The room is a total mess with objects all over the floor, the sink over flowing, furniture broken and everyone a mess (A/N: Don't ask XD) and baby Rigby was sitting on a table all fresh and clean.

"That...sucked." Tambry said.

"He really doesn't like getting his diaper changed." Lucas said.

"But we did it we finally got it on him and were done." Mordecai said.

Then they hear a farting sound from Rigby's diaper.

Their faces: T_T

"NOT IT!" Tambry and Lucas yelled together.

"Aw come on!" Mordecai yelled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay it took another two hours but we changed his diaper...again." Tambry said.

Then baby Rigby started crying again.

"I'm gonna lose it!" Lucas yelled.

"Dude comes down. He's probably just tired so maybe we should sing him a lullaby." Tambry said.

_Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock_

But baby Rigby was still crying

"Okay how about." Lucas said.

_Jack and Jill went up a hill_

_To catch a pail of water_

Baby Rigby was screaming harder.

"Okay okay what about." Mordecai said.

_The itsy bitsy spider went-_

Baby Rigby screams harder.

"Um" Tambry said.

_Baa baa black sheep_

Baby Rigby screams even harder.

"Uh" Mordecai said.

_Patty cake patty cake_

Now baby Rigby was screaming at the top of his lungs and Lucas cracked.

"You want a song? I'll give you a song!" He said.

_Great green globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts_

_Mutilated monkey meat._

_Dirty little birdie feet._

_Great green globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts,_

_And me without my spoon!_

Tambry and Mordecai's faces: O_O

But to everyone's surprise Rigby actually liked the song and fell asleep on the table and was sucking his thumb. Then Skips walked into the door.

"I'm back...Whoa what happened here?" He asked while looking at the mess.

"Don't ask where's the antidote I don't want him to be my baby daddy anymore." Tambry said.

"Ha baby daddy." Lucas said while laughing.

"Shut up." Tambry said.

"Yeah all you need to do is feed it to him." Skips said.

"Thanks" Mordecai said.

Then Mordecai gave Rigby the pill looking antidote to his friend while he was still sleeping.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Then Rigby woke up back to normal still wearing a diaper, and saw the others.

"What the heck is going on?" Rigby asked.

"Dad your back." Tambry said.

"What the heck happened and why am I in a diaper?" He asked.

"It's a long story. You took that youth cream stuff and turned into a baby why would you use something like that?" She asked.

"Well you said I was old so I wanted to look younger." Rigby said.

"Dad, I didn't mean it. I was being sarcastic you look the same as you did when you were in your 20's." She said.

"Really?"

"Dad you're in your 30's" She said.

"So now that that's all cleared wanna play some video game." Rigby asked.

"Yeah but take a shower first. I think you took a dump before you turned back." She said.

**The end**

**Hope you guys like it I'm pretty proud of it so hope you guys like it and if you guys want more stories with Tambry and Lucas just asked ;)**


End file.
